Research supported by this grant will focus on several areas. Continuing studies on the scope of the Cope-Claisen rearrangement will be applied to the synthesis of pseudoguaianolides. Investigations will be continued on the 1,4 addition of ketenedithioacetals and of ester enolates to sulfur substituted enones. Finally, the study of the mechanism of the cuprate opening of allylic oxiranes will be continued and applied to the synthesis of eriolanin.